Goddess of the Past
by mysticalwings
Summary: Nena is a girl form the present day. She lives a normal life like every other 18 year old American girl. But a school exchange lands her in the middle of Tokyo, Japan, in an all to familiar shrine...And what is her conecttion to the Inu brothers?
1. prologue 1

__

Dear readers, before you embark upon my story, I have a small diclaimer for you all. This story contains fairly strong sexual content, as well as language. If you are at offended by this please don't read this particular piece of fiction.

Hope you enjoy my fic!

-MysticalWings

Prologue- Dream

She is walking through the night. But where is she? It's not her home or her time. She is in the past. But how, and why? Through the mist she can see a lake and some trees. As she gets closer a figure appears. She can see his face, but is frightened by him. But his long white hair and his gleaming golden eyes make her creep closer to him. Suddenly he turns to face her. At first he seems angered by her presence and his eyes glow red. But then as he comes closer the anger fades from his expression, and is replaced by surprise and confusion. His eyes become soft and loving. He approaches her, but she is no longer frightened by him. No, she's frightened by this strange familiarity he brings. He embraces her. They hold each other close, for what seems like eternity. Suddenly, everything around her fades away and she is home in her bed. Was all just a dream, a figment of her desire? And why did he seem so familiar when she's only ever seen him in her dream?


	2. Strange Revelations

Sesshoumaru was awakened suddenly by the familiar sound a Rin's laughter. For once the small child had awoken before the demon lord. As his vision cleared, Sesshoumaru saw that Rin had, once again, managed to put Jaken into a fit of rage. The girl has taken the imp's staff and he awoken him with a blast of smoke and ash. He was now chasing her through the field bordering the forest where they slept yelling empty promises of torture at the girl. But Rin knew that with Lord Sesshoumaru nearby the imp could nothing but yell. So she happily ran through the plants and flowers smiling at her accomplishment.

Sesshoumaru grinned internally at the girl's ability to constantly enrage his small servant. But then the images of the night's dream returned to him and he became serious with thought. Why where these memories resurfacing after so many years? And why did they come in the form of a dream? The demon lord never had dreams… unless as a warning of something coming. But this dream showing visions of the past, not the future. This would require more thought, in a better setting than amidst the laughing of Rin and cursing of Jaken. 

__

The lake perhaps…

But the demon lord realized that leaving Rin in the care of his minion at this moment would be rather hazardous to the girl's well being. 

"Jaken! Rin! We're going!"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said as he hurried toward his master.

"Good Morning me lord!" Rin said through a big smile.

The three of them walked for a long time. Then when the sun was high in the sky, Sesshoumaru turned West. As they we about to reach his destination, the demon lord sent Jaken on a mission to some food for Rin. Jaken agreed as usual. But the young lord heard the imp muttering as he departed. Sesshoumaru then demanded that Rin go and play for a while. 

As the girl willingly skipped off to find some flowers in the meadow, Sesshoumaru turned and continued on. He soon came to the place he was looking for. His lake. 

This particular lake seemed to exist by magic. There were no nearby water sources, and it was completely surrounded by fields. But magic or no, this was one of the few places Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy. It was a fairly large sized lake with a few solitary trees that he often used for shade. Most of the time he used this spot for reflection. But today was different, today he needed to have some serious time to think about last night's dream and what it could possible mean for his future. 

In the past, his dreams had all be warning of future events. Almost like a demon's intuition that danger was on it's way. And they all had been correct. He had even seen death coming and, despite all his efforts, could not stop it. But this new dream was different. In these visions he saw someone from his past. It was almost an exact scene from all those years ago. The place, the sun set, the look of her face. It was all the same. But she was dead. There is no way that this could be a look into the future as the other dreams had been. But why would these images resurface now? What could have triggered such memories to present themselves to him? 

Such answers did not come to him. Even after extended pondering and reasoning. Being a creature of such ability to decipher information, this became rather frustrating for the youkai.

Eventually the sun was beginning to lower and the other two members of his party were probably waiting. And Sesshoumaru did not wish to raise any suspicions with anyone, especially not those close to him. So he rose up and headed back toward the meadow.

__

I shall return again to this place…


	3. Approaching Exchange

Nena awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. It was Saturday and her mother was making the usual family breakfast, as she did every weekend. Nena's room was tossed about with clothing everywhere, and personal items piled upon her usually organized desk. As the sun shone softly through her sea blue curtains, Nena realized that it was after 10 o'clock and she had to get up and prepare for the day ahead.

After showering and putting on her fitted jeans and blue ¾ sleeve tee, Nena made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. There she found her mother and sisters already eating. 

"Hi, mom"

"Well, good morning sunshine" replied her mother with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah Ma. Where's my breakfast?"

"On the stove, honey" she said while going back to her own plate. 

"Nena was up past her bedtime last night!" suddenly blurted out Nena's younger sister, Kira. "She was up _very_ late!"

"Be quiet, pain!" shushed Nena.

"And how would you know that she was up _very_ late if you were asleep yourself, dearest?" calmly replied Nena's mother.

"Umm… uh…." stuttered Kira.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, Nena was getting ready for her trip. She was finishing her schoolwork. Unlike some people I could mention, Nena likes to be ahead of her work, instead of behind."

__

Go Mom! Nena had rarely seen her mother so firm with Kira. Usually she was much gentler with her youngest child. But Kira had deliberately tried to cause trouble, again. And mom wanted to nip that idea in the bud right away.

"So Nena are you _really_ leaving for three months?" this came from Nena's other sister, Lissey. 

"Yes, I told you I'm going to Tokyo for a semester and I'll be right back here by mid-May, just in time for your sweet sixteen."

"I'll miss you too much, please don't go." Nena sighed to herself. Lissey was only two years younger than she, but sometimes she seemed to be so much younger. For a long time Lissey was a loner and Nena was her only friend. Lissey looked up to Nena and was closer to her than anyone.

"I know Lissey, but this is a big chance for me to travel without breaking Mom and Dad's bank account. I get to go to a school in Tokyo and live with a Japanese girl and her family. I can't pass this up. I'll be back before you know it. I'm not even leaving for another week. So please try not to be sad, or you'll make me feel guilty for three months." Nena smiled at her sister, and tried to be sympathetic.

Lissey smiled back, with that cute grin that Nena has become so accustomed to. "Can we go out together before you leave, just the two of us?"

"Sure."

Lissey made a small shout of joy and ran out of the kitchen.

"Will you take me out, too" chimed in Kira. Who apparently felt left out, because now she was being nice to her older sister. 

"Only if you're good, and are nice to me."

"Okay" She then followed Lissey's suit and fled the kitchen.

"That was very nice of you" Nena's mother said, speaking up again.

"I know. They'll miss me, and I them. I can't deny them the time with me that they deserve."

"You've really grown up over this year. I can't believe you're the same girl you were when you were Lissey's age."

"Well people do grow and mature, Mom. When I was 15 I was confused and angry at the world. That was probable my worst year. I have goals now and I'm happy again." 

Nena almost cringed at remembering her old self. She was full of rage, bitter and untrusting. That year was hard because of a girl who started many rumors about her that were all lies. It was the only time she could remember not be the happy person she usually is. 

But now that was in her past and she wanted to forget it. Thankfully, her mother changed the subject.

"You do know how much the girls look up to you?"

"I do. But Kira has found an odd way of showing it lately." Nena had been wondering what caused this sudden mischievous nature in her little sister.

"She's just angry that you're leaving. She thinks you're abandoning us and that you might not want to come back."

"What in the world made her think that?"

"Oh, one of her friends found out that you were going away, and proceeded to tell Kira the story of how her father abandoned her mother and her. He used the excuse that her was going on a "business trip." Kira has been worried about your exchange trip ever since." Nena could tell that her mother was annoyed by the trouble this other child had caused.

"Well that _would_ scare an eight year old." Nena sighed and tried to think of how could she possibly prove to Kira that she will be coming back? 

Well, at least now she knew that there was a reason for Kira's behavior. Nena had always had a good relationship with Kira, but Kira's new behavior puzzled Nena. However, because of her impending trip, Nena had little time to ponder what caused this change in her youngest sister.

"Kira will get better, once she realizes that you're not going to abandon her and Lissey"

"Well how can I make an eight year old, who happens to be angry with me right now, understand anything?"

"Oh, I think you'll find a way. You're a smart girl." And with that Nena's mother began to clean up the kitchen from breakfast.

Oh damn it. Now on top of all my schoolwork, saying goodbye to everybody and packing, I have to convince my baby sister that I'm not running away from home. This was something that Nena did not need.

__

If I ever see the kid who messed up Kira's logic, she better run fast! With that little venting thought, Nena went back up to her room, rather steamed.

__

She's still a child, not a teenager. I must remember that she's still a child. Kira was one of the smartest and most mature eight year olds, that Nena had ever met. _I guess having two older sisters will do that. _Nena sometimes forgot that she was so young and that she is susceptible to the influence of other, less mature, children.

__

Later. She said to herself as she began to organize the objects on her desk._ I can't think about this right now. I need to get this done._

*****

Meanwhile, as she was cleaning the kitchen, Nena's mother was worrying to herself.

__

Nena. What are we going to do without you? Nena's mother knew her better than anyone. She knew very well that Nena was not going to stay at home for very much longer. They lived in the middle of New York suburbia. She could feel in her heart that Nena is going to leave them. 

Nena had always been a good daughter. She helped when she knew it was needed. She always did extra when her mother was working late. And she was so good to her sisters. And her mother counted her blessings because of it. But she knew that there was a part of Nena that needed more than she had here.

Ever since she was little, Nena has been different than other kids. She kept to herself a lot, and stayed home on the weekends. No matter how many people liked her or invited her to go out she rarely said yes. Nena was content staying at home with her books or her drawings. 

Nena was rarely here on earth with everyone else. Her dreams took her to places that other people can't even begin imagine. Even when she was tiny, she would make Lissey play all these imaginary world games. They would play as different characters from every place imaginable. Nena's mother always wondered where Nena got the ideas for all these things.

But as she got older, Nena's mother realized that Nena just has a naturally strong imagination and excellent sense of creativity. A person with this much talent won't stay in one small place for very long.

Now that Nena was eighteen, that desire to explore and see new things was coming out much stronger, and her mother could no longer deny it. 

__

It's her destiny calling her. Nena is meant for greater things than what a small town in New York can offer. 

__

How will we get by without you? Even if Nena chooses a college nearby, like she says she will, it will only delay her departure. And the girls will have to learn to get by without their big sister to protect them from all the bad things of the world. 

__

I will have to work much harder to keep this place together. Without Nena… With that, a small tear fell down her cheek.

__

Nena, my darling, I shall miss you. But you need to go, because a butterfly without wings is only a butterfly that will die. Go! Use your wings, and be the person you are destined to be.


	4. Change in Plans

****

Chapter 2

When Kagome felt her feet hit the ground, she knew she was home. She could smell the incense Grandpa was burning in the shrine, the flowers that Mom had planted, and could hear the birds that lived in the 1000-year-old tree.

__

Ah, home .

As she climbed up, out of the well, and saw the clear blue sky through the doors, all she could think about was relaxing in a hot bath and resting until dinner. 

The past few weeks had been rather rough for her, and Kagome desperately needed a break. She probably would still be back there, in the past, had InuYasha not caused her to lose her temper.

__

He deserved it! Don't feel sorry for that, that DOG!

All that hanyou had done for weeks, was act put out by everything around and irritated by anything that made a sound. Ever since the jewel had been completed and purified. With the Shikkon no tama in a pure state, he could not use it to become a youkai. So he became very quiet and rarely said anything positive. Which didn't help the fact that the rest of the group was trying to find a way to safely be rid of the jewel. Because even though the jewel was pure if it was away from Kagome for too long, it could be corrupted again.

Now with all the stress of maintaining the jewel, going on with the quest to destroy it and dealing with the moanings of InuYasha, it's no wonder that Kagome eventually got fed up with it all. So she took it out upon the number one offender, InuYasha. She told him to get over himself and move past the fact that the jewel it now useless to him. Naturally, being the state he was in, InuYasha came right back at her. So the vented their frustration on each other for a while. But the fight ended as all their big fights end. Kagome lets out a strong "SIT" command and uses Kiara to get back to the well so that she can go home. 

"That, that JERK!!! He thinks everything is about him!"

Kagome had all this stress right now. And he had no patience for InuYasha's little mood swings. She carried the burden of the jewel and all the power that goes with it. She had to control this new power she had and try to learn how to use it in the battles that were sure to come. For the jewel still attracted some demons. The weaker ones never came for they could not use a pure jewel, but the more powerful ones always tried. And the only place Kagome was truly safe was at home, in her time.

But that was also dangerous. For the jewel had some type of connection to the past and it would never left Kagome stay away for too long. And if she tried it would drain the energy from her body in order to maintain itself. It need to be in it's own time, and Kagome had no choice but to comply.

But right now Kagome didn't want to think about any of that. All she wanted to do was concentrate on the few days of peace she had ahead of her. For at least 3 days she wouldn't think about InuYasha or the Shikkon no tama.

"I'm home. Mom! Sota! Grandpa!" Kagome stepped through the door into the living room and was greeted by the sweet smell of fresh orchids. 

__

Mom must've gone to the flower shop.

"Oh, Kagome. I'm glad you're back." Kagome's mother walked into the living room from within the kitchen. "How long will you be staying with us this time?"

"At least 4 days." Kagome smiled at the idea of sleeping in a bed and taking a bath with real soaps for four days straight. 

"Okay, good. Why don't you go take a bath. And I'll try to get those stains out of your clothes."

Kagome smiled at her mother. Even though the shirt and skirt she was wearing had no signs of stains, or even being dirty, many of her other outfits very severely soiled with either dirt or blood. _She knows me so well._

"Thanks, Mom." She quickly went up to her room and prepared a scented bath in her own bathroom. She soon discarded her garments and lowered herself in the warm, soothing water.

__

This is how life should truly be.

After spending a little too long in the water, as was visible on her hands, Kagome dried off and went into her room. There she found, upon her bed, a pile of freshly cleaned clothes. All of which, were completely stain free. _You're the best, Mom. _She quickly dressed herself in a magenta tee and denim skirt. She then went down to the kitchen, for her appetite had found her.

Kagome reached the kitchen and was greeted by a familiar voice. "Hey, sis." Sota was eating lunch at the table.

"Hi, Sota" Kagome began to prepare a large meal for herself, since all had eaten in the past few weeks was Ramen noodles.

"You gonna stick around this time?" Sota looked up at his older sister form his food.

"Yes I am" said Kagome almost defiantly. "I'll stay for at least a couple days, a week if I can manage it."

"Good. Then maybe you can help us find an answer to this thing." Sota was about to return to his food, as if he said nothing out of the ordinary, but was stopped by Kagome's voice.

"Figure what out?" Kagome looked at her brother like he was making one of his stupid jokes.

"You know. This thing with your school. Mom and I still are trying to figure out if we can avoid it."

"What school thing?" Kagome was now becoming serious at the mention of her school.

"Mom didn't tell you?!" Sota was looking a little panicked 

"Tell me what Sota?" Kagome was certain she heard her 11-year-old brother mutter "crap" when he realized his error.

"Uh, oh. Um, I think it would be better if I let Mom tell you." _I don't feel like losing my head at only 11. _

"Sota, you have to tell me what is going on!" Kagome was becoming more worried by the look on her brother's face.

"It's not that bad. Really! Mom will explain when she comes back." Sota forced a smile at his now panic-stricken sister.

__

Mom's gone! That's just perfect! "Where'd she go?!"

"To the market, I think."

"Oh, man. She'll be gone for at least an hour." _Damn it. This I don't need. On top of everything else, the school is probably asking questions about my "absence" again._

Now Kagome was becoming very nervous. She tried her best to relax and eat. But this new problem had caused her to lose her appetite. _Why? Why does this have to happen now?_

Kagome pondered this new issue for over an hour, while she tried to patiently wait for her mother. But her nerves were getting the better of her. So she did the dishes, put away her laundry, and cleaned her already spotless room. All in attempt to keep her mind off the fact that there could be a very big problem waiting for her at the school.

Finally, after two hours of Kagome's cleaning rampage, her mother returned from the market. Kagome had decided amidst her organizing, that she should not bombard her mother with demands and questions. This would probably cause her mother to worry about her more that she already does. Plus, Kagome might not get all the information she need is her mother thinks it will upset her more. So, when she heard her mother return, she did her best to compose herself and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. Need any help?" Kagome approached her mother neutrally.

"Sure, dear. Thank you." Kagome began to unpack the food from the bags. After a few minutes of silence, aside from the rustle of bags, Kagome decided to be straight with her mother and just ask.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Um, Sota mention that there's been a problem with my school lately."

"Oh. He did, did he?"

"Yeah. Um, what exactly is going on. He wouldn't tell me, he thought you should be the one."

"Well, at least he was able to fix his mistake of letting it slip."

"Mom, I need you to tell me the truth. The _whole _truth."

"Yes, well, I had hoped that I wouldn't need to involve you in this. You already have so much to deal with, but it can't be helped. This just won't go away. We're just going to have to deal with it." Kagome's heart began to race with uneasiness. What could it be?

"Kagome, do you remember, at the end of last year, when you school asked for volunteers to participate in an exchange program that would host teens from other countries. You were so excited how could I say no? So, we signed up. Well, the school called and said that our group is coming soon. And that we must prepare for their arrival. This group is form America and will be here for the last semester before the summer recess."

"Oh, my… no!" Kagome tried to stay calm, but this was worse than anything she'd imagined. "You mean…?"

"Yes. We have a girl coming to stay here for three months."

"But we can't" Kagome was on the verge of hysteria. "If she comes _here…_"

"Yes, I know sweetie. And I've tried everything I can to get out of it. But the school insists. And they have no reason not to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. About a month ago your principal called the house. He was asking about you illnesses, and if you planned on finishing the year. Or if you were having tutors come to the house. I thought he wasn't going to let you graduate. So I stretched the truth a bit."

"What did you say to him Mom?" Kagome's eyes were growing wider by the minute.

"I told him you were recovering and would be returning as soon as you could. So that you could finish the year with your classmates as best you could. He believed me."

"But…?"

"But the call wasn't about you not graduating. It was about you being well enough to be a good host student for this girl. Once I realized my error it was too late. If I tried to get out of it, he would think I was lying to him. It would have raised more questions."

Kagome began to get frantic. This was becoming worse and worse.

"I've tried to think of anything to get out of this. But anything we said could raise a lot of unanswerable questions. We have no choice, we must let her stay here."

Kagome was desperately trying to find a way out of this mess. Nothing came to her. If this girl saw her coming and disappearing she would figure something was wrong. And if that didn't throw her, than the fact that everyone at school though she was sick, when she obviously wasn't, would do the trick. This girl simply couldn't be allowed to see her leave for so long, it was just too odd. Foreign girl or no. If she saw her. Saw? Seeing? Suddenly it hit. _What if I'm not here to be seen at all?_

"Mom!" Kagome's sudden cry startled her mom. But she continued anyway. "What if I just stay in the past the whole tie she's here? Then she can't get wise to what is going on." Kagome was sure this was her answer. But things are not always as the seem.

"I've thought of that already, dear. This girl we're supposed to host got a family profile. She knows all about us because it was filled out by you, last year. She's knows about you, Sota, Grandpa and me. We can't have a child missing. Especially not you. You're supposed to be her host at school. Plus, if you stayed you would miss the rest of school and not graduate. We can't do it. It's too risky"

"Then what _can_ we do?" Kagome was beginning to lose hope. _So this is how is feels to be totally screwed._

"Kagome, dear." Kagome could tell by the tone in her mother's voice that she would not like what was coming. "I've thought about this for a month now, and there is only one way, that I can see, for this to work. You will have to stay here, once she arrives."

Kagome just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded at what her mother had just said. But after the shock wore off, she realized the severity of what it meant.

"Mom, it is _impossible_ for me to stay here for three months. I would be dead after three weeks! The jewel is connected to the past. If it does not return there soon enough, it will require an energy source to survive. That energy comes from its protector, ME! I absolutely cannot stay here for more than one week. We already learned that the hard way."

Yes, dear. You explained that to me already."

"Then how can you expect me to stay here for so long. And I can't give the jewel to someone else. I'm the only one who can keep it pure. Without me demons will hunt for it again."

"Yes, yes. I know all of that." Kagome's mother was trying to have patience with her daughter. But Kagome was beginning to rant and would not allow her mother to explain.

"Then how could you possible think this plan could ever work. This is…" But Kagome never got to say what it was, because her mother finally cut her off.

"Kagome! You need to calm down!" Kagome nearly jumped from surprise at her mother's sudden change in tone. "Now, if you'll let me finish. Kagome, you could stay here with us, go to school with this girl and pretend to lead the life you used to have. But on the weekends, then you could go down the well. And we'll think of something to tell this girl, like you go to a special school over the weekends, or something that will keep her from discovering the truth. Now that is my plan, what do you think? Kagome?"

Kagome was unable to answer her mother for a moment, because once again she was dumbfounded. But this time it was caused by her surprise at how very sly and clever her mother was being.

"Mom, this really could work!"

"Well, don't act so surprised, dear. Your mother isn't completely clueless, you know."

"But Mom, would she really believe that I have to go away _every _weekend?"

"Oh if she thinks it's odd, then I guess well just blame on cultural differences."

"That works for me." _Mom is on a roll today._

"Good. Now the only thing we have to do is make sure she keep away from the well while she's here."

"True. But what American girl would be interested in an old well? I never was, until I was pulled in."

"You're probably right. So no worries. And on the plus side, now you can finish school properly, with the rest of your classmates."

"Yes, that is good. And I'll no longer need to be "sick", and Grandpa won't be making up anymore stories." Kagome smiled at her mother, but a thought was nagging at the back of her mind. _Explaining this to Inuyasha and the others will not be easy and probably very unpleasant. Especially considering Inuyasha's recent mood._

Kagome gave a heavy sigh and decided to worry about the hanyou later. "Okay, so when does she arrive?" 

"She arrives a week from Saturday."

__

Next Saturday! Oh shit. That only gives me 10 days! Now I'll have to go back earlier than planned in order to give myself time to explain everything. Plus, I'll have to make sure Inuyasha won't come and try to "retrieve me", like he does if I'm gone too long. Kagome sighed yet again.

"Okay. So we'll need to make sure anything that could reveal the secret of the well is hidden completely. And Mom, make sure you let Grandpa know he _must _keep his mouth shut."

"You really think that Grandpa would tell her?"

"Not on purpose. But you know Grandpa, he'd start on of his long stories of legends or something, and he'd mention the past and the whole plan would be k' put."

Kagome's mother nodded in agreement. "That does sound like you grandfather."

Kagome smiled. She realized that considering the situation they had been put in, her mother was being rather calm. And it's good that one of them could do that. _But I suppose that's what mothers do._

"I guess now I need to get ready to go back sooner than I planned. Going back tomorrow would probably be best, so that I have enough time to explain all this. I'll come back a couple of days before she gets here, to help you organize a bit." Kagome was about to go up to her room to repack, when she thought of something. "By the way, what's her name?"

"She's an 18 year old from New York, I believe. Her name is Nena."


	5. Friends and Unfriendly Images

Yeah whole chapter is up!! 

Enjoy,

Mystic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nena awoke suddenly from her quiet slumber by an abrupt 'thump.' Only after a moment did she realize that it was she who had caused the sound. She had fallen from her bed, blanket and all. She slowly sat up and brought her hand to her face in attempt to calm herself. But as her fingers grazed her soft cheeks, she discovered that she had been crying. It only took an instant for her to remember why.

"That damn dream again." Nena was becoming very frustrated. She'd been having the same dream for weeks. Nearly ever morning she woke in a cold sweat, but this was the first time she'd awoken during the night. And tonight the dream had become much more vivid. She could remember more of it than in the past.

__

The lake, the moon, his eyes. What does it all mean? What am I missing?

Nena could remember the feel of his touch this time. His face had haunted her for so long. But now the caress of his hand will plague her as well. Who is he? She knows every angle of his beautiful face, but his name is still a mystery to her.

Slowly, Nena got to her feet and went back to bed. As she tried to get back to sleep, she couldn't get the image of his face out of her mind. "Beautiful stranger, what are you trying to tell me?" With that Nena fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Her body waited for the morning light to greet her, while her mind wandered aimlessly.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

That morning Nena awoke with a start. She felt as though she was being watched by someone. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes her two sisters were staring down at her, almost willing her to wake up. After recovering from her racing heart, Nena rolled over and moaned slightly. "You guys _know_ that I hate it when you wake me up like that."

Her sisters smiled mischievously before Lissy was the first to speak, "We know. But it's not our fault you're freakishly aware of everything around you." Now Kira decided to put in her voice as well, "You wouldn't have moved if we had tried to wake you any other way. And we want to go soon."

"Go? Go where?" Nena moaned as she tried to inch her way back under her covers.

"To the mall!" the girls cried in unison.

Nena sat up in realization. "It's Friday?" she her fingers upon her eyelids in attempt to push away her fatigue.

"Yes!" two voices spoke yet again.

"Okay… I'm up. Let me take a show and we'll get out of her."

"Yeah!" Kira jumped for joy.

"Now go!" following the sound of Nena agitated voice and the direction of her extended index finger, the two younger girls went out of her room and down to breakfast. 

Nena had promised her sister that she would take them to the mall before she left a week ago. And today was the last day she that could do it. 

__

I can't believe it's tomorrow. 

Everything was set; all her things were packed and sitting in the living room. All that was left to do was… wait.

So Nena showered and dressed quickly. With a little makeup and a quick dryer to her hair, she was all set. After a quick breakfast, she and the girls left in her black Passat. 

__

I'll miss driving around all the time. Nena wasn't sure how she was going to survive without her car. But she was going to the city and walking might be fun. _Yeah right._

Nena took the girls everywhere they wanted to go. Soon their arms were overflowing with bags. By the time she them to the food court for lunch Kira had no more money and Lissy was down to $15. So Nena decided to treat them to pizza.

As she watched her little sisters inhale the food she'd put in front of them, she realized for the first time how much she really would miss them. Their antics, their smiles, even the way they snooped in her room all the time. Her sisters meant everything to her and knew how important she was to them. She could see it. The way they were so upset that she was leaving, she knew how much they really needed her. Even if they tried to hide it.

Suddenly Nena was interrupted from her thoughts. "NENA!" the girls screamed at their older sibling. Nena looked up quickly to see what was wrong. But all she saw were the puzzled looks upon her sisters' faces, two sets of eyes staring directly at her. It was Lissy who spoke first.

"Are you already, sis?" the younger girl never took her eyes off of Nena.

"Why would I not be alright?" Nena was becoming more and more confused by her sisters' unusual behavior. 

"You couldn't hear us, it was like your mind was gone." This was Kira now. "And your eyes looked different."

Nena wanted to laugh but held back. If she laughed, she might offend her sisters who seemed genuinely concerned for her. "I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you guy and guess I got lost in my thoughts, that's all."

"But your eye were weird colors!" Kira pointed at Nena's face.

Now Kira was just trying to be ridiculous, and Nena had heard this before. "Kira, you know that my eyes are always like this." Nena gestured towards her face as she spoke. "One blue. One green. Don't try to play this game with me again."

"No! I'm really not playing this time! They were all red, then they began to glow yellow!" Kira looked very worried and slightly afraid.

Nena realized it was probably the sunlight coming through the skylights that caused Kira to see a change in her. So she decided that there was no reason to argue with her, because it would get them nowhere. "Alright Kira, maybe they did look that way, but I feel perfectly fine. So how about we go get some slushies and forget about it?"

"Yeah!" both girls got up and disposed of their now cleared pizza plate and Lissy led the way to the slushy stand, while Kira pulled on Nena's hand imploring her to go faster. Nena was happy to submit to her desire. _Promise them sugar and they'll forget everything!_

As the three of them were walking out of the mall with their slushies in hand, Nena began to feel a familiar pressure behind her eyes. Nena looked around her to see if anyone was watching her, when she saw no one she figured it the pain was from walking around for so long, and chose to ignore it. But then she heard someone call out her name. She stopped and turned to meet the eyes of her best friend Mareo.

"Nena!" the strong, handsome male, now walking towards her, stated calmly. He smiled and Nena returned the gesture.

She stared into his gentle, familiar honey eyes, and smiled more. "Hello Mareo. It's wonderful to see you again." The boy also increased the size of the size of the grin on his face. They both laughed.

Normally, Nena would have been ecstatic that the sight of him, but right now Kira and Lissy were here and would begin to whine if she talked for too long. Which was a guarantee when it came to Mareo. Plus, the twinge in her head was turning into a full-blown headache, and Nena hated driving when she had one. So she wanted to get home quickly, but now that seemed almost impossible since she so longed to catch up with her closest friend.

Mareo was the type of guy that most girls dreamed of. He had a wonderfully pleasant personality, a strong intellect and he was just so damn gorgeous. He and Nena had known each other for very long, ever since they were kids. Although they never became romantically close, they were the best of friends. And had an emotional connection that no one could ever break.

Nena could talk to him about anything. He really was like a twin brother that she never had. And their families were very close as well, so they saw a lot of each other when they were younger. This was probably because of the fact that their parents wished for them to date one another, in hopes that they would one day marry. So as children they saw each other several times a week. But when they were the appropriate age, and their parents approached them about dating, they both simply laughed. They felt like they'd be dating a cousin if they did that. It would just be too weird. They had become too close to let something as foolish as romance ruin it.

Unfortunately because they attended different high schools, Nena had seen less and less of him these past four years. They were both Honor student and were busy all the time. The last time she saw him was at Christmas, and that was over two months ago.

Nena wished she'd run into him sooner. Then she could have caught up with him without having to leave the very next day. She wanted to talk to him very badly and now there was very little time for that. Maybe he could have helped her with this dream issue? Nena was jerked from her thought by his smooth voice.

"So my mom tells me that you're going with the exchange program this year?"

"Yes, actually I am. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow. Your school must want you to get settled before you attend classes."

"Yeah, and I'm grateful for it. I want to be adjusted to the time change so I don't pass out in classes."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. When is your flight?"

"Noon tomorrow. And it's fifteen hours, so when I land, it will be 3am Sunday here. But over there it'll be 5pm."

"Woah. That'll take some getting used to. I kind of worried now; we don't leave for five more days. Only leaving two days before classes start." Mareo had a pensive look in his eyes.

"We!? You mean you're going as well?" Nena was a little surprised, but realized she should have expected this.

"You bet. This isn't something you can easily pass up, as I'm sure you're well aware. I can't wait to get out there and see what the world is really like." Nena couldn't help but smile at her friend's excitement. She too was getting very enthused about her trip. "Plus Kyoto is such an historical city, and…" But he never got to say what else Kyoto was, because was interrupted by Nena's suddenly and rather loud cry.

"Kyoto!? You…. You're going to JAPAN?!!!"

Mareo somehow was unfazed by the shrillness of her voice. "Yes, and I'm ecstatic. We always seemed to have a special interest in Japanese culture, remember." Nena, who was still in shock even though her expression did not show it, didn't respond.

"So where are you off to, Nena? Paris? London? Which of your many languages will you be using?" Mareo looked at her expectantly, no seeming to realize how shocked she had been.

But Nena, who had recovered from her shocked state, this time, responded quickly. "Mareo, I am going to Tokyo!" Nena had a large smile on her face showing her shock and joy at the same time.

Now it was Mareo's turn to be shocked. Although he was slightly more vocal about it than Nena had been.

"Wait, wait, WAIT! _You_ are going to _JAPAN_ as well!!?" All Nena could manage was a small no in response. The two of them stood there for just a minute, completely incapacitated. Mareo was the first of the two to recover.

"This is wonderful! We both get to go to the places we've always wanted to go. This thought snapped Nena out of her shock and into realization.

__

That the understatement of the year, Mareo. 

Most of her life, Nena had a great interest in Japanese culture and more recently had found a strong desire to become involved with Anime, Japanese animation. And Tokyo was the Anime capital of the world. This is why Nena was so happy when she got her first choice and would be staying in Tokyo for three months.

On the flip side of things, Mareo was obsessed with Japanese history. He loved to study the 'why' and 'how' of what occurred in the past. He plans to major in history at New York University and become an analyst of Japanese history, the Tokugawa regime specifically.

Their shared interest in the Japanese culture is probably what made them become so close. But their opinions were different enough to create some interesting debates between the two of them. Keeping their friendship very entertaining at times.

Mareo had noticed that Nena had a very familiar look in her eyes and realized she'd become lost in her thoughts yet again. He decided he should snap her out of it. So, he slowly reached out to her with both hands, index finger extended. He quickly poked her at her sides, just below her ribs. This caused a small "Eek" to come from Nena's voice box, and a slight jolt through her abdominal muscles.

"Mareo! What was that for?"

"You drifted off in though, as usual. I had to bring you back to earth."

"But do you _always_ have to get my attention like that?"

"Yup." a rather satisfied smile crept on to Mareo's face.

Nena let out an audible sign, while she hung her head slightly in defeat. She had tried several times in the past to convince Mareo that there are more mature ways of getting her attention, but he way not to be swayed. So there was no point in trying again now. Plus she was much more interested in the matter at hand.

"Anyway, this is definitely going to be an exciting couple of months, eh?

"It sure will be. With you in the country, it will probably make the transition much easier. Plus, I can call you anytime with my cell phone. Mom said no long distance calls to you while I'm over there, but now there're not long distance, are they? I'll be closer to you than to her!"

Nena was tempted to roll her eyes at his antics, but resisted. Instead she gave a small laugh, just thankful she would be able to hear a familiar, English speaking, voice while living in a sea of strangers.

While the two friends had been conversing, completely unaware of those around them, Lissy and Kira had moved to sit on a nearby bench. They knew all too well, that once Mareo came around it would be a very long time before Nena decided to leave. So they sat contently sipping their slushies, observing the two teens in front of them. After a while Kira decided to speak, "How long do you think they'll take this time?" Kira took a sip at her now half gone slushy.

Lissy thought for a moment, then looking down at her drink she said, "We'd better get some milkshakes too."

*~*~*~*

After the sisters had downed their slushies, drank some milkshakes and were now working on their fruit smoothies, Lissy had decided that enough was enough. Not only had waited quietly for an hour, and used the last of her money to buy more frozen drinks. But now she had to deal with a sugar high Kira, whose mouth was running a mile a minute. And having her ear chewed off was the straw that broke this girl's back. _I'm done._

"Nena! Can we _please_ go!? Kira is going nuts over here!"

Nena, who had been busy making plans with Mareo to meet up once out East, turned to her sister finally realizing how long she had been talking. "Okay, okay. Will you take Kira to the Ladies' Room while I say goodbye to Mareo? Please?"

Lissy begrudgingly complied and with Kira's hand in her own she took the hyperactive eight-year-old towards the restrooms.

With her sisters out of sight, Nena let out a small sigh. While she had been conversing with Mareo, her headache had slowly become much worse. And with her sister's complaint she knew it really was time to go. "Well I'm glad I saw you before I left. Now we can have a Japanese meal in a real Japanese restaurant together like we always dreamed." 

__

Dreamed… Suddenly Nena headache turned severe, her head pounding with every beat of her racing heart. She began to see flashes of light, and before her very eyes she saw images from her dream interchange with the sight she knew to be reality. Slowly the images slowed and then ceased to return. All she could see now was the look of terror plastered upon Mareo's face.

"Nena! What's wrong?"

Nena began to stagger as she became very dizzy. She felt that she no longer had bones within her legs. But that she had legs made of Jello that she had to try and stay balanced upon.

Through the haze that was in her head, she could hear Mareo's voice, full of concern. But it sounded so far away.

The lights began to fade away and everything was silence. The last thing Nena could remember was the look in Mareo's beautiful honey eyes, before she fell against his strong chest. Then everything went black and Nena fell into darkness.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Nena awoke completely surrounded by black. The only source of light given to her was a faint glow, which seemed to emitting from her own body. A bluish silver light that only extended so that she could twenty feet around her, everything else shrouded in the dark.

Nena tried to stand, but the pain in her head screamed in protest. So she was bound to a sitting position waiting for the pain to subside so that she could investigate this strange place further.

Before Nena could try to think of another course of action, the light that she was radiating became stronger and bright, almost as if it was responding to her desire to know more. For when she looked up again she was able to see who was standing a mere thirty feet away from her. 

"You!" her eyes widened at who stood before her.

Then Nena felt as though her body was suddenly pumped full of lead, for it had become impossible for her to move at all. She was completely frozen where she sat. She couldn't even speak, and it was taking all her energy just to breathe. She could only stare into the eyes of the man who'd haunted her for weeks, the man she'd only seen in her dream.

This man before her didn't move at all, he didn't even blink. Which made Nena wonder if he even could. _Is he paralyzed like I am? _But when he moved his right hand to place it upon the hilt of the sword hanging at his waist, she realized he was not under the same spell that she was. She also realized that him placing a hand on his sword might not be too good for her. _Is he my enemy?_

He slowly turned his head to view what was standing to his left. Nena followed his line of vision and, if she could , she would have gasped at whom was standing before her. _Mareo!_ Her closest friend stood there, staring at her with the same stoic expression on his face as the man that stood to his right.

Nena groaned in frustration as the situation became more and more complicated by the instant. Almost on cue, the light became bright once again, this time revealing a path behind each of the males in front of her. Each path leading through the darkness, into the unknown.

As Nena tried to make sense of all this, the two men turned their back to her. And they proceeded to walk away, into the endless black. Nena wanted to cry out in protest, to call the back, to make them stay. But the state she was in would not allow such an action. She could only sit there, motionless and silent as the two walk away from her.

Nena could feel the tears begin to build in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. _No! I won't cry! I'm alone, so what? I've been alone before. I like being alone. I'm not emotionally weak like other people. I don't need them! Solitude is a good thing! What reason do I have to cry? I…don't …need….THEM! _Nena let out a cry in frustration, finally able to use her voice again.

What happened next made Nena believe that fate was playing with her on purpose. That she was being tortured like a bug under a magnifying glass. In that moment when she cried out, whatever force that was holding her body like a straightjacket suddenly vanished and Nena had her mobility and strength back.

She cried out in rage, before running to where the two paths still remained. She screamed for the men who abandoned her to return. She needed answers, and they were the only ones to give them to her. She looked at the two paths, each leading to a different man. But which path to take? Who could help her more? The one from her dream or the only friend she'd ever known?

Out of nowhere, her headache returned to her tenfold. The light she emitted blasted out in all directions. But she still could not find them. She began to stagger from the pain, but still trying to seek out those whom she'd lost. She fell to her knees, thought passing through her head violently.

__

Which way?

Her light began to fade away.

__

Who can help me?

She fell to the ground, hands clutching her skull tightly.

__

Mareo…?

It began to get darker, the strength fleeing from her body.

__

Dream…?

The pain increased, tears blurred her vision.

__

Left or right?

Her light was nearly gone

__

Past… or…

…future…?

Nena collapsed and the darkness engulfed her.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Slowly images began to return to her. Blurry images, but anything was better than that never-ending abyss.

Voices, she could hear voices. Had they returned to her? Nena opened her eyes, placing the back of her hand upon her eyelids to push away to fuzziness. She then looks around her, and realized that she was staring at the ceiling of a building

After taking in all of her surroundings, Nena knew that she back in the mall. But now, she was on a bench, lying upon Mareo's lap of all places. _If only our parents could see us…_ Looking up into his wonderfully brown hued eyes, Nena finally decided to speak. "Hey." She giggled softly in embarrassment, smiling up at her friend.

"Hey yourself. Do you want to sit?"

Nena gave a small nod and slowly rose to sit next to Mareo. He smiled nervously, obviously still concerned for her. Then he handed her some water. "Here." As Nena was about to drink, he stopped her. "Slowly. I don't need to have you collapse again."

She accepted the drink and began sipping the cool liquid. Nena was now fully aware of herself, and she began to wonder what exactly had occurred. One minute she was here talking to Mareo, the next she was surrounded in darkness, completely alone. Now she was here again. _What happened?_ Maybe she should ask Mareo to see if he could clarify things.

"Mareo? What happened to me? And why was I lying in your lap?"

The male next to her flushed a little red at those last words. But he began to speak in spite of it. "Nena, you fainted. You had this weird look on your face, like you were in pain, then you just collapsed. But luckily, I caught you before you hit the floor.

Like a brick wall hitting her smack in the face, a wave of memories came flooding back to Nena. The visions. Her headache. The flashes of her dreams. The darkness. Now she understood. It had all been another dream. Almost as if her first dream had spawned this new one. All those visions that had flooded her brain had simply overwhelmed her. And her body reacted by shutting down.

But what did this all mean? What was causing these visions to come to her? And why were they coming to her while she was awake as well as asleep? _It's like a message is being sent to me that I can't decode. And the sender is becoming more drastic_.

Then she looked into Mareo's soft honey eyes, and she found some comfort in them. _I think I'll bring Mareo home with me so we can talk. I need to figure this out… and I can't do it alone._


	6. Stong Emotions

"SIT!" 

Inuyasha's face went smack into the earth. 

"Sit, sit, sit, **SIT!!!**" Kagome was fuming mad and breathing heavy from her rage. 

"Inuyasha, you are so selfish!" Kagome turned and walked back into the forest, no longer able to stand the sight of the pathetic hanyou in front of her.

When Kagome reached the spot she had been looking for, she heaved an audible sigh, and she sat down in the soft grass. The sound of the trickling river and the calm breeze flowing through her ebony tresses helped to calm her anger. Kagome took of her shoes and socks, and she gently placed her bare feet in the cool, running waters.

"Ah…" Kagome lied down in the grass with her feet remaining in the water. _Why does he have to be so damn stubborn? _

Then Kagome sensed two, no three auras slowly approaching her location. They were three auras she knew very well. _Will they ever give up?_ Without moving a hair, Kagome tracked the three energies until two of them stopped their approached and remained still while the third was now only an audible distance away.

"Hello, Sango."

The older girl knew very well that Kagome could sense her energy and knew she was coming. But that still didn't prevent her from being surprised when Kagome had called out her name before she had even made a sound. Nevertheless, she quickly made her way over to the girl.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?" Kagome tried to keep her voice as stoic as possible. She didn't want Sango to get hit with the raging ice that Inuyasha had created.

"Are you alright? You seemed rather upset back there." Sango tried to look at Kagome, but the miko kept her gaze to the fire lined sky, which was becoming darker by the minute.

"Oh, that? That was just several weeks of built up frustration let loose. Sorry if I worried you." Kagome could feel her anger disappearing as quickly as the sun.

Sango sighed, relieved that nothing was seriously wrong in her friend's life. "It was just… you were so much harder on Inuyasha that usual. Not that he didn't deserve it, you just usually have more patience than that."

"Sango, I just got fed up with him. For weeks, he's been moody and acted like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He took out all his anger on everyone else, and especially me. Now he's acting like I wanted this to happen, just to make his life harder. And he knows I had absolutely no control over it. I just snapped! What he needs now is to be put in his place, and if that require a few sets of subduing spells then so be it."

Sango then realized how worried Kagome really was about their new situation. "Kagome, honestly, what is the worst that could happen? This girl can't be _that_ much of a threat, can she?

"Sango, she could find out everything. Everything that goes on in my life, she could discover the truth."

"And then what? She'll tell someone about it? Who would believe her? I know I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't met you myself. You are the only one who can go through the well from your time. She won't have any proof. Plus, she may not even find out. She could come and go and not suspect a thing."

"Sango, three months is a long time."

"Months? What are months?"

Kagome smiled at her error. She often forgot that some of her words were nonexistent for her friends. "A month is equal to one cycle of the moon."

"Oh." Sango nodded. She decided it was time for Kagome to start being honest with herself. "Kagome, what's the _real _reason you're so angry at Inuyasha?"

Kagome was surprised at her friend's rather blunt question, but kept her gaze to the sky. _Sango always could tell if was hiding something. After all this time I don't know why I'm surprised at that. _Kagome smiled to herself, glad that she had Sango here with her_. But she can't truly understand how I'm feeling. The person she cares about feels the same way. I don't care what they say, Miroku loves her and she loves him. They just won't say it out loud. She can't possibly realize how hard it is; not knowing if the one person you have feelings for returns those emotions. _

Finally Kagome turned her gaze to meet that of Sango's. Kagome could feel her emotions beginning to overflow.

"Sango…"

Sango could see the tears brimming her friend's eyes and she was filled with understanding. "Oh, Kagome." She took the younger girl into her arms trying to comfort her as she would a little sister.

Kagome just let her tears fall silently into the older girl's lap. Memories of the past few weeks flooded into her mind, pushing more tears out. But the most vivid images were those of only a few moments ago. The proof that she really had no idea what Inuyasha thought of her. And that maybe she really didn't understand him at all.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Flashback ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kagome held her breath as she waited for her friends to respond to what she had said. Miroku had a pensive look upon his face. He knew exactly what this meant, for everyone, just as Kagome expected he would. Sango just looked worried. Shippou kept his head down, completely distraught at the idea he would see even less of Kagome. And Inuyasha was staring at the mountains in the distance, from his place in the tree behind Kagome. Thankfully Miroku was the first to speak.

"So, as I understand it, you will have to stay mostly in you era, and will be spending a considerably lesser amount of time here. Five days there, two day here and so forth?" Miroku was trying to avoid the inevitable dispute coming, by being the voice of reason.

"Yes, Miroku. However I am hoping that if you all continue without me, and I use Kiara to get to you on the days I come through the well, that it won't hinder our mission too much."

"And you're certain that this _American_ won't become suspicious when you disappear for two days at a time?"

"At this point we can't be certain of anything, but my mother and I shall deal with the girl. You only need to concern yourselves with the issue of the jewel."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou nodded in agreement. They seemed to understand that, while this was not a good situation they had been put in, there was nothing they could do to alter it. But they were not the ones that Kagome was worried about.

"Inuyasha, you've been rather quiet. What do you think about all this?" Kagome looked up to meet the golden eyes of her companion.

"What do I think?" He jumped down from the tree silently. "What do _I_ think?" Kagome was getting nervous. She could feel a large argument following the few words the hanyou had spoken. "I think you're all insane if you think that this is a good idea. Kagome without the jewel, we can accomplish nothing. We need you here. Do honestly believe that this girl is stupid enough to miss your extended absence. I admit that there are some stupid humans in the world, but how stupid can this girl be, if she's allowed on this "exchange" as you call it. There is no way for you to come out of this unscathed. Either this girl will find out what you're doing and cause all sorts of problems, or the jewel will sap your strength and could possible kill you. And without you the jewel goes back to being tainted and all our work was for nothing. You're not going back and I'll seal up the well again if I have to."

Kagome was not very irritated. She was _extremely_ irritated, bordering on pissed. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha could just stand there and insult her intelligence that way. She knew that this was risky, but there was no was to avoid it. Inuyasha was just being stubborn and overbearing like he always is.

"Inuyasha don't you think I thought of all those things? And couldn't you just consider the idea that this could work. You need to give me a little credit here."

"No way. We need you here." Inuyasha pointed to the ground by his feet to emphasize his point. "Without you and the jewel, the mission is pointless. You're not going back there and that's it!" Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly to show he was done discussing it.

"Are you ordering me to stay?! Kagome spoke calmly, but intently. The others became rather concerned for Inuyasha, they all knew this was the calm before the hurricane. But Inuyasha failed t o notice.

"Yeah. What of it?" Inuyasha didn't even turn to look at her. If he had, he might have not spoken those words.

"Did you ever stop to consider my feelings?! That maybe I have no choice and if I don't do this there could be major consequences that you didn't even think about! Consequence that I don't want to deal with!!!

Inuyasha just look at her with a blank expression before responding. "Kagome I'm not arguing with you about this. You are staying here!"

Kagome clenched her fists and tried to suppress the anger building inside of her. _Nope, not gonna work._

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou turned to look at her, but met the gaze of a very angry miko. Kagome's aura was slightly visible and it was red. _Oops._

"…**SIT!**" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ End Flashback ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kagome slowly sat up and wiped away her tears. She splashed some of the stream water on to her face to cool her now hot skin. "Sango, thanks for listening. It helps."

"Kagome. Maybe you should try to look deeper into Inuyasha's actions."

"What do you mean?" Kagome was confused by her friend's suggestion.

"Well, this is just a theory Miroku came up with, but we think that Inuyasha is just trying to find a way to deal with his built up emotions." Kagome stated at her with a questioning look. "Think about it, for years we ran around looking for the shards and chasing Naraku. Plus he had to deal with Kikyo's betrayal on top of all that." Kagome flinched at the mention of the dead miko's name. She could still remember the look of horror on Inuyasha's face when Kikyo allied herself with Naraku. Sango's voice brought her out of her memories. "And all that time he kept on his tough face. He never once let on if he was feeling anything, except maybe anger." Kagome gave a small laugh at Sango's attempt at sarcasm.

"Miroku and I believe that Inuyasha is finally feeling the burn from all those emotions inside of him. With nothing left to distract him, he can't ignore those feeling any longer. And he doesn't know how to handle it, so he takes out his frustration on us."

Kagome thought on what Sango had said for a moment. _It does seem logical. But why is he so against me being away if all he does is yell at me?_

"Sango why do you think he is so against this plan? If what you say is indeed the truth, wouldn't he be glad to have one less person to deal with?"

"Kagome, don't you see? You are the one thing that can take his mind off his problems. Everyday he protects you so fiercely. You are the only thing that brings him any good emotion. How can you not see that he cares so much?"

"Because he yells and screams and calls me 'wench' whenever his is in a foul mood. And lately, that is rather often."

Sango sighed. Everything she just said seemed to have gone in one ear and out the other. _Well, I'll just have to let her figure it out on her own for now. She can't see what she doesn't want to see._

Sango decided to change the subject. "Kagome, I believe we have an audience." She lowered her voice for only the girl beside her to hear.

Kagome turned and heard a rustle in the bushes. She then heard a very familiar "Shh."

Kagome laughed softly. "Yes, Sango. I already know. Shall I teach them a lesson?" A smirk crept onto the miko's lips.

Sango nodded and looked at her expectantly.

"Watch this." Kagome lifted her right hand and held it in the direction of the noise. She made a fist as her hand began to glow a light rouge. Then another rustle came from the bushes. Two figures suddenly rose into the air from the vegetation surrounded in the same red glow as Kagome's fist. Sango began to laugh. Kagome brought the figures towards Sango and herself, until they were in clear view. "Hello Shippou. Miroku. Nice day?"

Sango was now rolling on the forest floor with laughter. The sight of that lecherous monk and a fox kit floating in midair at the will of her best friend was just too much for her. 

"Uh, Lady Kagome. I see your powers have increased, heh?" Miroku half-grinned. 

That did it.

Kagome now joined Sango on the ground, hysterically laughing at the monk's sarcastic words. Kagome eventually forgot about the kitsune and monk she was holding in the air and the energy holding them there disappeared abruptly. Miroku landed hard on his rear, causing Sango to go into stitches from how hard she was laughing, and Shippou landed on the monk's head, clinging on so not to fall to the hard ground.

The girls continued to laugh a bit longer. Finally, after seeing the perplexed look on Miroku's face, they regained their composure. Though, they were not at all sorry for their actions.

"Thanks, Miroku." Kagome patted him on the shoulder. "I needed a good laugh." Miroku raised an eyebrow at her, causing Sango to giggle quietly, though she tried to control herself. However, the monk quickly took control of her distraction and allowed his wandering hand to roam.

Sango's laughter immediately halted when she felt a familiar hand traveling too low on her back. "HENTAI!" Miroku's hand rewarded his face with a fresh red handprint on his cheek.

Kagome was back on the ground laughing at the couple's antics. But this time, she was joined by Shippou.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Inuyasha was listening to the girls from a tree a few feet from the clearing. He came running to the area when he had smelled the salt of Kagome's tears. But he decided to simply listen when he heard Sango's voice.

"Well, this is just a theory…"

Inuyasha listened intently to every word the girls said. _Damn that monk, he too intuitive for his own good. But, am I that easy to read?_ The hanyou watched Kagome as she contradicted what Sango had said. _At least she doesn't believe it. I can still be around her if she doesn't know the truth._

But then Kagome's words made him stop his thinking and brought him back to reality. "Because he yells and screams and calls me 'wench' whenever his is in a foul mood." Inuyasha could hear the hurt behind her words, even if she was able to hind it from Sango with anger.

__

Am I that hurtful towards her? But why? What is causing me to act this way? I can't get too close to her and I know why. But what is the reason for me being so critical of her?

Inuyasha was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear what the girls were saying. But a rustle in one of the bushes near his tree caught his attention. He got ready to strike at the next movement, but stopped when he felt a strong aura powering up nearby. Then he realized it was Kagome's. He heard another sound come from the bush. But he had look back to the girls as his ears went flat from the sound of Sango's laughter.

Inuyasha silently changed his position so he had a better view of what was going on in the clearing. His mouth practically hung open when he saw Miroku and Shippou floating in the air. And being held there by Kagome.

__

Maybe I gave that monk too much credit.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hours later back at the campsite, Kagome and Shippou were asleep in one of her sleeping bags and Inuyasha had taken Kiara to patrol the area for demons. Miroku and Sango were talking quietly.

"What did you do that?" Miroku looked intently at the girl sitting across from him.

"Do what?" 

"You know what. Why did you expose Shippou and myself to Kagome today?"

Sango grinned at the memory of his floating figure from earlier. But she became serious again after looking into Miroku's deep violet eyes. "I did it so I would keep Kagome's trust. She already knew you were there, and she very well that I could sense it as well. If she thought I was keeping things from her, then she would become suspicious. I need her to be completely trusting if this is going to work. And you need the same from Inuyasha. We need them to be completely willing if we are going to clear their vision."

"I know the plan, Sango. I just failed to see why it necessary to sacrifice my ass in the process." Miroku looked none too pleased. But Sango wasn't fazed.

"Just call it pay back for those lecherous hand of yours." Miroku tried to look offended, but Sango was already laughing at him again.

"Oh you find this funny do you?" Miroku launched himself on top of the huntress and tried to pin her down. Unfortunately for him, she was much stronger than she looked. They wrestled and rolled, struggling for control, until they were a large distance from the camp's firelight. 

Finally, after a great deal of effort and aching muscles, they both gave up the struggle. They were laughing lightly between their breaths. Sango looked up into Miroku's eyes, deep brown meeting amethyst purple. The two soon stopped their laughter, and Sango had to push away a rising blush when she remembered that Miroku was on top of her.

But Miroku saw the quick flash of red rise in her cheeks and shifted himself so that he was lying beside her. But their eyes never left on another, neither was willing to break the intense trance they had formed. Miroku slowly brought his left hand to her face, and cupped her cheek in his palm. He prepared for the usual smack that surely would follow. It never came.

Sango continued to look into his eyes, lost in the beautiful dark hues. She felt him shift his weight to his right arm so he could move closer to her. She decided to do the same, only on her left. As the space between them became smaller and smaller, Sango could feel her heart beating faster and harder against her chest.

They were so closer now that their breaths became intertwined. But Miroku stopped just before their skin contacted.

"Sango, I…" But Sango had finished what both of them had started. She went through the small amount of air left between them and pressed her lips firmly against his.

Miroku moved his hand from her cheek to the base of her neck and put his other hand against the middle of her back. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Sango had both hands placed strongly around his neck. She could feel her nerve ends dancing everywhere they touched. Their lips, his hands on her back, her chest pressed against his, even their intertwined legs. 

After what seemed like both an eternity and a single moment all at once, they pulled back and could only look at each other. Sango was the one to break the trance, but only so she could place her head against his chest, his chin on top of it.

"Sango, I…" Miroku whispered, again trying to speak; only to be interrupted again.

"Shh, just sleep." He could feel her soft breath become deep and even against his chest, realizing she was nearly sleeping already. So he conceded, allowing them to simple fall into a deep slumber in each other's arms.

__

Tomorrow should prove interesting. Miroku drifted into a dreamless sleep, his beautiful angel sleeping against him.


	7. Frozen Pain

Yay! I finally updated! I know I've been gone a long time, but stuff happens. A family member died in the spring, college stuff, the finals, and over the summer I had almost no comp access. Sorry! But I'm back and I writing like crazy! So here is the next installment in Goddess of the Past

You know already, but I don't own any of the Inu character :(

* * *

Golden eyes stared intensely at the setting sun. As he watched the brightly hued sky slowly give way to darkness, he couldn't help but frown slightly.

She's late. The demon lord did not like to be kept waiting. But what did he expect? He knew the person he would soon be conversing with was not someone to taken lightly. He is fully aware of what she is capable of.

Sesshoumaru was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a tremor beneath him. He looked down from his perch high in the tree to see the highly bruised and unconscious form of Jaken at the base of the tree. A smiling Rin came bounding out from the bushes a moment later, with a newly made ring of flower in her small hands.

"Jaken-sama?" The girl looked around for the green imp she loved to torture. "Jaken-sama!" When she finally spotted his motionless form on the ground, the sight caused her to giggle and point. "Hee-hee, Jaken-sama ran into a tree again!" Rin almost fell over laughing, clearing enjoying the crumpled sight of him.

Sesshoumaru decided now would be a good time to descend from his high post. Once on the ground he gave a quick look at Jaken, assessing that he would indeed survive the endeavor. He now looked to his young ward, who was currently attached to his right leg and looking up at him with a toothy grin. "Rin, have I not told you that you are not to damage Jaken anymore?"

Rin stared at him with the maybe, but-if-you-did-I-wasn't-listening look. "But why Sesshoumaru-sama? Jaken-sama looks so funny like this." She gave a quick glance to the injured imp beside them.

Sesshoumaru inwardly grinned at the girl's seemingly innocent nature. He sometimes wondered how it was possible for someone to live in such a carefree way. But he quickly pushed the thought aside. "Rin, if you continued to abuse Jaken so forcefully he will become even more inept in his service to me." Rin nodded compliantly, but the taiyoukai knew all to well that she would soon forget the words he had spoken.

Rin wandered back to the flower bushes and began making new flower ring for her to decorate people with. Sesshoumaru had traveled over to the now stirring form of Jaken. The little imp was muttering something about annoying little ningens, when he noticed the daunting sight of his master looming over him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Please forgive me. That child chased me through the wood again! She is always torturing me with her flowers and such. Oh please my lord, don't have watch he any longer. Please have pity on me, my lord!" Jaken was nothing but a pathetic puddle of groveling flesh at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Get up Jaken." Sesshoumaru was clearly disgusted with his vassal's miserable display. "I have no need for a servant whose ability to function dissipates because of a child's game." Jaken looked away guiltily, knowing he should be ashamed of his actions. "Your duty is to guard Rin, you know what will happen should you fail in this duty." Jaken cringed at the mere thought of dying a painful death at the hand of his master. He bowed low in apology, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The youkai swiftly returned to his post high in the tree, and awaited _her_ arrival.

While her guardian waited listlessly atop the tree, Rin was occupying herself by picking more flowers, and completely unaware of the troubles that plagued her father figure's mind.

As she went through the meadow to search for new flowers, Rin noticed a figure in the distance, it was a woman. As she got closer, Rin noticed this woman was very pretty and was dressed in very odd-looking kimono. It was black with a pale celestial blue, but it didn't look like a robe at all. It fell off her shoulders slightly; leaving her collarbone completely exposed. Several layers of a sheer material made up her sleeves and skirt. It was all black, save for the band of the silvery-blue satin that adorned her torso and lined her shoulders. This woman walked barefoot. She also wore no jewelry, none but the circular pendant that hung over her forehead.

Rin decided that this person could be entertaining to her, so she naïvely approached the stranger. The woman smiled gently at the girl, "Well hello there young one. What is your name?" Close up Rin could see that she had chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. There was something different about those eyes that would make a normal human nervous. But being the carefree child that she is, Rin simply took it for a new type of beauty that she never seen the like of before. "Rin's name is Rin! You're a really pretty lady! What's your name? Rin wants to know!"

"Makeda. My name is Makeda. Pleased to meet you, young Rin. Are your parents nearby?"

"Rin doesn't have parents. Jaken-sama was supposed to be watching Rin, but Rin ran away so she could pick flowers. Jaken-sama doesn't like flowers, Rin doesn't know why, so Rin shares her flowers so he will like them!" Rin somehow was able to saw this all in one breath. Makeda expected the child to be winded after exerting her lungs so, but Rin merely inhaled and started again.

"Makeda-san, your kimono is very pretty. Rin has never seen one like this. Is it from far away? Are you from far away? Can Rin have one too? Wha-" Rin was about to ask about Makeda's pendant, but Makeda had stopped her before the child collapsed from lack of oxygen.

"Rin you certainly have a lot to say for one so young." Makeda smiled at the girl and remove her hand from her mouth. "Is there somewhere nearby where you are staying? I have traveled very far and would like to rest for awhile."

"Uh-huh!" Rin nodded excitedly. "Come with Rin." She quickly took hold over the woman's hand and led her toward the forest.

Along the way, Rin continued to talk to her new companion. "Rin likes to pick flowers more than anything. See?" She held up the flower necklace she had made earlier. "Would Makeda like to wear it?"

"Yes Rin, thank you." Makeda lowered her head so Rin could place the ring of flowers around her neck. "Well, how does it look?" Rin smiled widely, "Very pretty."

The girls continued to walk and to converse. "So Rin does this 'Jaken-sama' you spoke of care for you all the time? Is he a relative of yours?" Rin snorted at the idea of being related that slimy little toad. "No, no silly Makeda. Jaken-sama only watches Rin when Sesshoumaru-sama is busy. Jaken-sama doesn't like to be left behind, but he does what Sesshoumaru-sama says."

"These people must be very important for you to have such respect for them"

"Oh, Jaken-sama is just Sesshoumaru-sama's best servant, but Sesshoumaru-sama likes Rin to have manners. So Rin must speak politely to Jaken-sama. But Rin gets him when Sesshoumaru-sama isn't looking." Rin had look of great pride on her face.

"Who is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He's very powerful and strong. He saved Rin after the wolves attacked. He brought Rin back. So now Rin follows Sesshoumaru-sama everywhere, and he protects Rin from bad things." Rin was all smiles while describing her guardian.

Makeda pondered at how such a carefree child could have such a dreadful past. _She's so happy and innocent, despite everything that's happened to her. Parents gone, attacked by wolves. What's keeping her spirits so high?_

By now the pair had reached the forest and they were nearly beneath the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru's senses had already informed him that Rin had returned from the meadow, and that she wasn't alone. The only problem was it wasn't Jaken who was accompanying her. Sesshoumaru's patience was already thinning greatly and he was not about to tolerate any unworthy humans today.

He promptly descended back to the earth and waited for Rin to appear with her new companion. He was expecting perhaps another child that Rin deemed worthy of being her playmate. However, when he saw that it was, in fact, a young woman with his ward, he was not surprised in the least. _I should have known._

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin quickly reattached herself to the taiyoukai's right leg.

But Sesshoumaru simply looked down at the girl. "Rin what have I told you about picking up strays?" Rin's toothy smiled faded into a guilty grin. "Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin that humans can't be trusted and not to go near them, not even the pups, unless Sesshoumaru-sama said it was okay."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in concurrence. "Then tell me Rin, what is _she _doing here?" He pointed to said female to accentuate his point.

Rin quickly decided to ramble on and on until Sesshoumaru got irritated enough to just let Makeda stay. If that didn't work she could just pull one of her cute faces that could get her almost anything she wanted. Mind, all she ever wanted was to pick flowers or play with the other taiyoukai's pups, but it works nonetheless.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, Makeda-san is really nice. And she is different from other humans. She doesn't wear dirty clothes or muddy shoes. And she smells really nice too!"

Sesshoumaru now understood the purpose of the flower necklace. Rin had adorned this human with nicely scented flowers to make her more tolerable for his sensitive nose. _She just keeps getting smarter._

"Rin, enough. You shall remain here with Jaken. I must see if this Makeda is indeed as worthy as you claim her to be."

Rin's smile faded slightly, but she knew there was some hope. So she quietly obeyed, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." She went to sit by the tree and waited for Jaken to find her.

Sesshoumaru led Makeda away from Rin and deeper into the forest as he wished to interrogate her where Rin could not hear.

When they were far enough into the forest, Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at the young woman facing him. "So Makeda, is it? A little much, but you never were able to do thing half-way were you?"

Makeda smiled, "I see you haven't changed. Still the same cold mask, still the same stoic nature. Although, that human child still puzzles me. I can't figure out why _you_ would keep her around."

Sesshoumaru frowned and glared at the woman. He did not need to explain himself, to anyone. "You will not question me, and especially not in my own domain. Your purpose here is simple; you will do no more than what I have requested. Now drop that ridiculous human form, I tire of looking at it."

"To think you of all people would despise one race so much." Makeda's expression displayed a tiny smirk.

"Woman, you will learn to hold your tongue, or lose it. I did not call you here so you could dig up my past. Now reveal yourself, goddess!" Sesshoumaru sent a large sphere of energy straight at Makeda. But instead of dodging or blocking the shot, she embraced the power that had now engulfed her. As the blue energy surrounded her body, she fused it with a power of her own. Thus changing the aura around her into a soothing violet. Almost instantly this new power seeped into her body, revealing a completely different creature than what had stood there before.

This new female grinned slyly. The chestnut hair that Makeda had possessed was now a dark honey, with golden streaks. Her emerald eyes were replaced by silvery blues on. But these eyes were unlike any other eyes, youkai or human. The whites of her eyes did not exist. Instead her beautiful irises were surrounded by a deep blue that rivaled the darkness of the night sky. These eyes had the look of powerful stars that could pierce through your very soul like ice, with a mere glance. Finally, this new female had no pendant adorning her brow. Instead was the mark of a circle in the center of her forehead. Sesshoumaru remembered this mark well. "Oya."

The youkai nearly grinned at the woman's display. "I see that you have not lost your touch."

"And your skills are as sharp as ever, Sesshoumaru."

"Now if you are done playing your games, let us get to the matter at hand."

"Very well." Oya sighed. "Why have you summoned me here?" she asked almost listlessly.

"You know perfectly well why I had you come, do not ask pointless questions." Sesshoumaru knew this woman was just playing with him. And he also knew better than to fall prey to her. He may have tolerated her games in the past, but that was a very long time ago.

"Yes I know why. However, I need you to give the information that you possess, so as not to be redundant. You see, I know how much you hate it when people talk to you like you're an idiot." Oya gave him a playful glare, letting him know she was still taunting him.

But Sesshoumaru was not in the mood to be mocked or to endure Oya's flighty attitude. He was here for a reason, and he would not waste his time to endulge her.

Before she could blink, Oya was pinned between the tree behind her and Sesshoumaru's powerful forearm. Despite the mortal threat she faced, she again smiled, "And I see your temper is as short as ever."

Unfortunately for her, Sesshoumaru had reached his edge. He pressed his harm even harder against her neck. "Woman, I am not here to endure your sarcasm or your elusive nature. I want straight answer from you, now." Though his voice betrayed no emotion, Oya could see the rage building his eyes. The youkai lord swiftly released her and moved back in one fluid motion. However his eyes still shot through her like a katana, "You won't receive a second warning."

Oya massaged her neck gently, though she could tell a bruise would appear on the delicate flesh shortly. _Same old ice. Gods this isn't going to be pleasant._ "Very well we'll do it you way, spoilsport. What is it you wish to know, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru was pleased to finally have control of the situation, and Oya would give him the information he needed. "Oya, what are these visions? Why are we seeing the past?"

"Surely you know, Sesshoumaru." Oya crossed her arms. "Or have you forgotten what happened 80 years ago?"

Sesshoumaru's rage was now back and it was boiling to its maximum. His eyes began to glow a deep crimson and his claws were lengthening.

But Oya merely rolled her eyes. "Calm down, you foolish youkai! That day is directly linked to ours visions, and you know it! Don't growl at me just for bringing it up, Sesshoumaru. And you can put away that little demonic display, now." Oya narrowed her eyes at the youkai, almost as if she was challenging him.

Sesshoumaru calmed himself, and returned to his normal state. _So she is having vision. I presumed as much, considering she is their seer. Still, how much does she know for a fact?_

"Oya, tell me, how could that which occurred so long ago possibly have any affect on what is happening with the here and now?"

"Are you really going to make me say it, Sesshoumaru?" The taiyoukai made no move to reply. Oya sighed loudly. "The events that led up to that day, the struggles still to come, all of it was foretold in the Seer's Prophecy. You know it's the only explanation that fits!" Oya faced Sesshoumaru defiantly. She knew he despised every word of that foretelling. But she needed him to believe in it, or both his world and hers would be in great peril.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at her, "You still believe in that mystic's fairy tale? I would have expected a skilled seer such as yourself would have the sense to know fantasy from a true vision."

"Come off it Sesshoumaru!" Oya's voice had become tense and almost angry for the first time since the conversation began. Her body showed that she had become frustrated as well. Her hands were clenched upon her crossed arms, when they weren't moving about her body in exuberant gestures. "You know better than anyone that the prophecy holds truth to it. You lived through it all. Hell, you even part of it. _He whose heritage is the like of her own. Together will th-_"

"Enough! You will not utter one more word of that gods-damned prophecy! You know what it caused.

"So much was taken from me because your people believed in that foretelling. My mother died because she had so much faith in it. She gave in to death because of what was _foretold_. Well, no more! Never again will I believe in it. Its no prophecy, it is a curse placed upon my soul me to taunt and torture me and those I lost because of it." Oya could feel his aura building again but it was the fiery rage behind it that surprised her.

"But it was I who lived, and it is I who shall never repeat past mistakes!" Sesshoumaru then put his claws through the nearest tree, and blasted said tree into wood chips.

Oya was in disbelief. His voice, the way his entire body had tensed, but most of all his eyes. It had been a long time since she'd seen Sesshoumaru like this. Sure, she'd seen him angered, in fact she was usually the cause of it. But this time was different, the emotion behind it all. That was something she hadn't witnessed for 80 years, since that day. After that he closed himself off from all emotion and became the stoic figure he is today. At least, that's what she thought until now. _He's still in there. Maybe there is hope._

"Sesshoumaru… I… I'm sorry. I know it's difficult for you to believe in it after what happened, but the prophecy is the only answer that makes sense to me right now. Your dreams, my visions, they both show us the past when we're supposed to be seeing the future. I don't know why it's happening anymore than you do. But I do know that we need to work together in order to find the answers we need, and to prepare for what may come.

Oya looked to Sesshoumaru for a response, but he could only stare at the goddess in front of him.

"Please for once accept help when it's offered to you. Even if it's not the prophecy behind all this, we need to know what is." Oya then did something most females would not have lived to regret, she embraced Sesshoumaru. "Please Sessho-kun, I really need you this time. Will you do this, for me?"

If anyone had been watching the events thus far, they would have been shocked that a woman would be stupid enough to embrace the Lord of the Western Lands. But they would have keeled over and died from shock at what happened next.

Instead of killing her, Sesshoumaru placed his hand behind the base of Oya's head and returned the embrace. "Oya we've always been allies, despite the most difficult of circumstance. I've always helped you when you needed it, just as you for me. Is there really a need to get so upset?"

Oya looked up at him and smiled, " No, I suppose not." She then released him from her tight embrace.

"Very good. Now you know the agreement, don't te-"

" 'Don't tell any of the others, especially not the elders or Lady Tatani.' I know Sesshoumaru, we've only been doing this for, what, 100 years?"

"120, if you count from the first time we met, when you ruined a banquet to try to make me laugh."

"Oh yes. That was fine time. We were only younglings then and you were much more pleasant afterwards. Though you never did like it back at home, you were always happier here on earth."

"And you know precisely why that it."

"I do."

Sesshoumaru, wanting to get back on track changed the subject, "Now do you still have the ring?"

"Yes, of course I do." Oya brought her left hand up for him to see, and there upon her middle finger was a plain silver ring with only a small setting. But instead of a jewel or crystal, within the setting there were two fangs crossed over each other. The fangs seemed to be held within an orb of blue energy keeping them protected from any outside force. "I keep it on, in case I get into too much trouble."

"Oh, so you are smarter than your behavior would show, then?"

Oya simply rolled her eyes. _Okay so I can get in over my head sometimes, but that hasn't happened in over 40 years. Besides without risk, life would be so dull._

"Very well, then. Keep the ring on at all times so I may contact you. And if you need me to come to you, just press the fangs up against your marking, and call to me mentally."

"Sesshoumaru, I've had this ring for over a decade, I think I know how to use it." Oya grinned as the light from the rising moon began to fall through the trees.

"I think it is time we both parted from this place." Sesshoumaru now needed to go find Rin and what is left of Jaken, the impending darkness made it necessary for them to make camp.

"Yes, the elders will notice if I don't return." Oya's body was suddenly surrounded by a beautiful violet mist as she took to the skies. But the taiyoukai stopped her.

"Left without permission again? If you don't stop taking so many risks we both many end up in some real trouble one day."

Oya simply smiled and said, "Until next we meet, farewell." She was soon among the clouds and on her way.

Sesshoumaru then turned to search for Rin and Jaken. _She will never change, will she? Oya, even after all this time you can still get to do things I know I'll come to regret. But we best be cautious this time, or one of could actually be captured by death._

The taiyoukai could now hear the voices of his ward and his servant through the bush. Rin's laughter rang through the trees, as Jaken cursed her existence. "Child, I would wring your neck if it didn't mean my own demise!"

Sesshoumaru would have sighed, if it were fitting for a lord to do so.

Oya watched him closely from above before she made her true departure.

I can't believe it. Oya thought about what she had seen as she soared through the sky. _The ice is melting. I may actually get the old Sessho back, and just in time too._

That girl. Amazing that it would be a human child who would call his heart back from the frozen cage he'd banished it to. Young Rin, when this is all over, I shall grant you the greatest of rewards for bringing the real Sesshoumaru back to us.

With that, Oya gave on last backward glance to the child who'd done what no immortal could. She then took to full speed and was gone from Earthly sight.

* * *

Hope you liked this chap! I tried to give some info about Sessho's past without blowing the mystery. Tell me what you think.

Reviews:

Crecy- I'm glad you like the chapter. I didn't want to jump into a main character relationship right away. So I figured San/Mir was a good way to get things started. Keep reading!

DemonessVampress- thank you. I was trying to keep things concerning her dreams mysterious, at least for now.

Anime-and-Toons- I'm glad you like her sisters. Puppy face right back at you ==

Sakura91- thanks I'm happy you think my story is actually interesting, I was worried when I got so few reviewers. But quality over quantity, ya know?

Hope you all liked the chapter. Press the purple button and I might be inspired to update faster! Review!!!!


	8. Confessions and Passions

Nena flopped back down on the bed and let out an exasperated sigh. Mareo promptly pulled her back up.

"Explain it to me again." He looked at her straight in the eyes.

Nena brought her hands ups to cover her face. "How can you not get this!" came her muffled and somewhat irritated voice. Mareo grasped her wrists and pulled her hands away from her flawless face, "Because you have a tendency to ramble and to talk really fast when you're upset, just as you are now. You should really work on your speech skills, _darling_." His handsome face broke out a gorgeously sly smile, as his spoke the last word sarcastically with a mock British accent.

Nena quickly responded by smacking his upper arm. "This is not the time for teasing, so stop poking fun at me."

"I know this is a serious matter for you, but you're not making sense. And that makes it just _so_ humorous for me." His repeated sarcastic tone made Nena want to scream, somehow she resisted.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment, and maybe I'm not making sense because none of this makes sense," her voice raising with the end of the statement. Nena was on the edge of having a major freak out session. Now that she'd had the time to really reflect on her dream, she was fearful of what they could mean. And Mareo wasn't helping. She knew he was just trying to make her calm down by making light of the situation, but this was not one the time he could pull a joke and make it all better.

Mareo, whose hand were still grasping Nena's wrists, could feel her racing pulse, and with the small distance between them could hear her increased breathing. He now realized this was truly serious and that Nena was afraid because of it. This fact shocked him because Nena feared nothing. In all the time he knew her she'd never backed down or shown fear to anything. She was the strongest person he knew, and that made him stronger as well. The two of them always seemed to be unstoppable when they were together. Mareo, knew that it was because of this girl that he learned to conquer fear. Now he felt he could accomplish anything and feared nothing. Well, there is one thing. His biggest and greatest fear was not of pain, failure or even death. No the thing he fear the most, the one thing that could make his heart freeze, was the idea of losing Nena.

Mareo tightened his grip on her. "Okay, first you need to calm down, before you go comatose on me again. And second, try explaining to me again calmly, I'll listen and no more joke, I promise. But just give me the facts, and don't add any of those speculations you kept throwing in last time. And chill okay? It's me, we'll get through this together alright?"

Nena nodded her head slightly. She looked into his calm honey eyes, "thank you." She took a deep breath and began from the beginning. This time she made a mental note to try and be coherent.

-

Lissy walked swiftly down the hallway.

"Where is she?" Lissy was getting really annoyed about this. Kira was missing and that always meant trouble. Lissy had checked all the room on the first and second floors, and she wasn't in the basement either.

"Why on earth would she hide now? Mareo is here and I usually have to play gatekeeper to Nena's door when he comes over. She should be itching to listen in." It was then that Lissy noticed a light coming into the hall from under the closet door. Since the sun had just gone down and the night was fresh, she'd hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Not again! How could I have missed this? Nena will be livid if she finds out! That stupid girl, she needs to not do this anymore. Or at least learn to hide it better."

Lissy opened the closet door and found the interior light to be on high. _What an idiot._ She quickly turned the light off, and closed the door behind her. She pushed the wall of heavy coats aside, and felt around until she found the latch on the back wall. _At least she closed the doors this time._ She opened the latch and pulled until the second door was open. She crawled through the small opening and pulled the door shut behind her. She now faced a small set of stairs which she quickly scaled, and found her target when she reached the top.

Kira had settled herself on the floor to the right of the stairs, and appeared to be fascinated by the wooded surface in front of her. But it wasn't the child, but the room itself that demanded attention. In the tiny space were colors everywhere. Blues and silvers decorated the walls, and small window in sheer fabric, while reds and golds adorned the floor in the carpet, pillows and blankets. It was a bold, yer pleasing contrast that gave the room its own unique energy. On the walls hung drawings of every kind. In the floor were piles of books in the near-left corner, as well as an Ibook charging near the entrance on a tiny table. Lissy loved this room. _Nena sure has done a great job up here_.

Lissy crouched down, because of the low ceiling. And lifted Kira up from her collar. "And just what do you think you are doing?" Lissy gave her sister an inquiring look.

Kira, meanwhile, had a suspicious one in her eyes, "Oh just hanging out."

"Yeah right, you were spying on then through the vent in the floor again weren't you?" Kira remained silent, and her eyes were on the floor. Lissy looked past her to see the lever on the vent was pulled to fully open, and her suspicions were confirmed.

"You know that you are not allowed up here Kira! This is Nena's space. Now give it to me!" Lissy put Kira on her feet and held her left hand open. "What was it this time?"

Kira placed a combination lock into the older girl's palm. "It was the same as last time, only backwards."

"Why do you insist on coming up here to spy on them? You know they're just friends." Lissy pocketed the lock

"You're all full of it. I know they're closer than that!"

"How? You can't really see anything through the vent, and the gusts prevent you from hearing much either. So what makes you think they're relationship is any different than what they claim?"

"I know that they've been on her bed the whole time and you know what that could mean!"

Lissy looked at her sister through narrowed eyes. "You know **way** too much for ab eight-year-old. Let's go." With that Lissy picked up her annoying younger sister, and went to exit the room. However, things don't always go as planned.

As she turned to leave, Kira began to struggle against her, not wanting her fun to end.

"Stop it Kira. You're going to be in trouble either way, so just make it easier on yourself." Her grip on her sister's waist tightened. But Kira continued in her struggle. As Lissy came to the doorway, Kira kicked the wall with her heel, pushing back against Lissy's side. Lissy was sent flying down the stairs and Kira crashed into a pile of Nena's textbooks.

Kira collected herself and while holding her bruised hip, looked down the small staircase to Lissy who was on the floor at foot of the door, nursing her banged up head. Their gazes locked. They both knew what was coming next.

_Damn it!_

_-_

"And then I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in your lap." Nena had finally finished explaining her dreams again, and she was glad for it. The more she told him, the better she felt. _You've gotta love Mareo for listening, and he didn't interrupt once._ This time Mareo had a look that made Nena believe he actually understood her. _Thank the God for that._

"Bravo. I think that it was actually in English that time." Mareo displayed that devilish grin of his again, and Nena almost hit him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, smart ass. Now what are you thinking? That's why you're here after all."


	9. awards note

Ok just a little note I'm posting temporarily, so don't yell at me for breaking the rules.

Alright that aside, I'm so happy because one of you was a great fan, and nominated me for the One Shot Award at A Single Spark, for my story Too Late Too Bad. I was just so surprised that I got a nomination and I'd like to know who it was who did this. So whoever you are I thank you, and e-mail me to let me know, and I may have a lil reward waiting for you (hehe)...

To all you others out there, please go toA Single Sparkafter March 3, 2005. Go to the awards section under fanfics, and vote for my story. Tell others to read my story, review and do the same. It would be great just to get more exposure out of this, so please spread the word.

I love you all (muah!)

Mystia

link to A SINGLE SPARK:http: kagsess. eternal-adoration. net / fanfic.php

(ps without spaces, and add slashes after http: )


End file.
